Everything they Needed
by lizzielol
Summary: Sakura and Naruto both don't feel like they deserve one another, but they were wrong, they were everything they needed. Both NaruSaku and Sasuhina, both relationships are main. I suck at summaries so...just read :Mostly in Sakura POV...Kinda.


Everything They Needed

Okay so this a poor attempt to have more of a variety of writings. I like NaruSaku but I have never attempted one before this.

It most likely won't be very good, probably because I wrote it in 5 minutes, and I didn't even have my normal editor person help with it. I just wrote it, and it took me all of five minutes so don't expect much.

Naruto-don't own

* * *

"Why are you hesitating?" He probed her once again. Frankly she was tired of _this_ conversation. It was brought up constantly and she decided not to answer with the same response she always tells him.

Years passed, Sakura changed, but he still brought up a thing of the past that should _remain_ history.

Those two were always competing though. She just didn't know how many times she could tell him there was no competition for her heart.

It has been several months since she finally accepted, but it seemed like it has been so much longer. She feels like she and Naruto have been a couple for years instead of a fraction of even one. So far everything was turning out great for them.

The couple bumped heads occasionally. It was just in their nature. They both were opinionated, but it never took away from their relationship. Many did not understand them, which was mostly because of their constant bickering, but really it was just a little teasing at most. Neither really saw it as a fight; just a conversation in the highest volume. It was never taken seriously.

He repeated his question again.

When she looked up at him, she saw despair and sorrow in his eyes; she knew it would kill him if she held her answer back any longer.

Sighing she blew a stray lock of hair. "Baka! I told you that I don't LOVE Sasuke anymore!" Adding to the effect, she stood from her seat residing on his couch and gave him a good hit in the head.

"Ow! Sakura-Chan! What was that for?!" Naruto whined as he held his head where a bump was already forming. For a second Sakura really thought she hurt him, what with all the training with Tsunade-Sama, it could happen without her even realizing she did it.

She maintained her cool though, hoping to get her point across before she babied his minor injury. "You deserved it! How could you even think that I would do that to you? You don't even trust me at all!" She felt all the anger pouring out of her. She didn't mean to come off so harsh, but how could he even doubt how she felt for him? It was more though, he had such a low confidence, especially when it came to his best friend and rival.

He rarely showed it to Sakura before, but since they have been together, he seemed to open up to her bit by bit. She thought that she knew everything there was to know about him, but she was wrong. Despite how he was goofy and immature at times, there was a completely other side to Naruto that she never even thought could exist.

He could be serious when need be, and was really a very emotionally driven guy. She learned about how he felt during the 'hard times' as Naruto referred to it as. He was so alone. No one was there for him, not even her, his teammate. But he never gave up. She felt guilt run through her whole body, and her eyes began to feel heavy from holding back tears. All she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that everything was alright, that she would never leave him.

So she made her way towards Naruto, who was still holding his head. Sakura gently slid her arms around his waist. Her hands went up his back and her hands ran through his hair, carefully avoiding the wound which she inflicted, that she would heal later on. "Naruto, I don't love him, I love you. Not Sasuke, you Naruto." Then she gently slapped his head, with no near the amount of force as her first hit. It was a rather playful gesture.

Then out of nowhere Naruto pulled back and looked at Sakura intently. The widest smile spread across his face. She has never seen a bigger smile on anyone beside her Naruto. "What?" Sakura asked while smiling back at him.

"You said you love me." He teased making Sakura's face heat up in embarrassment.

"Y-you know I l-love you." Sakura said in a rather not Sakura voice, in fact if you didn't see it escape her mouth one would have thought it was Hinata speaking. Hinata…Sakura still felt guilty about her. She was mistaken when she thought that no one cared for Naruto, she forgot about Hinata. She loved him so much, even when no one else did. She was such a sweet person too. Much kinder and gentler than Sakura, she wouldn't have hit Naruto. Not a chance.

Sakura didn't feel completely bad for her friend, it was when she spotted Hinata sitting next to her 'love' Sasuke at a park bench that she finally accepted Naruto's dinner invitation. He was asking it a lot frequently anyways. Daily even at that point.

Her reason for the date was not to hurt Hinata, she would never do that to her. Really during that time she was confused and having mixed feelings to begin with, and when she saw Hinata and Sasuke, it set something off. She realized at that point she wasn't envious of Hinata and Sasuke.

She wasn't even sure if there was really anything to be envious for. No one knew what was between Sasuke and Hinata only that they seemed to be friends and he took over training her after her father disowned her and stopped training her himself. Poor Hinata. They both were pretty private people, they kept their relationship (if any) so low that many people thought them being friends was just a mere rumor.

"I know you do." Naruto said, breaking Sakura's thoughts. "It was just nice to hear it out loud." She smiled, but underneath she was plagued by sadness. She knew she would never be able to show Naruto how she felt enough. She was sure Hinata would.

Sakura too had low confidence. The funny thing is she didn't even realize it until she and Naruto became a couple. She felt she couldn't even stand next to Hinata, that she wasn't even on her level. It was weird. Sakura knew how Naruto worried about losing Sakura, but Sakura thought that if anyone it would be he leaving her.

"Naruto, why be with me? You deserve so much more than what I can give you." Sakura said not daring to look into his eyes. She has grown so fond of staring at his magnificent eyes, but wasn't sure if she could keep his gaze now.

She felt his fingers gently lift her chin forcing her to look at him. "Don't be silly Sakura, you are exactly what I need." Then he proceeded by kissing her lightly on her forehead. "I love you too."

Unknown to them though, two others were playing out the same scene. Yes, all the way on the other side of town, the Uchiha home to be exact, a young Hinata asked a similar question, thinking on Sakura. In her mind Sakura was the obvious choice for Sasuke, she was strong, smart and beautiful. Unlike herself.

The answer to her question turned out exactly how Sakura's did, even with the sweet kiss.

Hinata soon felt the warmth Sakura felt. She had never felt that warmth before him.

Hmm, yeah these two beautiful girls ironically envy each other. And also, even though rarely said by Sasuke, both guys hated to know how their _love_, loved their best friend before they even thought of them. If only they could somehow read each other's thoughts, and then they would finally know that everything is fine, how their love was not compromised in anyway.

They all have a common interest, and it was the person they were embracing at the moment.

Irony is a rather entertaining thing.

But they were indeed everything they needed.

* * *

AN okay well that is it. Even thoguh it was supposed to be a NaruSaku only I had to slip in some Sasuhina. I don't know why, I can't help it.

Well I know it isn't my best, but I hope you were able to make sense of it. I normally edit it and change words around for a better flow, and then I send it to sapphy (sn cutiedogsapphire) to edit but I didn't.

well I really want reviews for this, hopefully like I said it isn't as bad as I think it is

-Lizzie aka akira :)


End file.
